Why so serious?
by anonymous1845
Summary: Sequel to 'Why do we fall' What did Batman mean when he said 'They know.? How will it affect Nightwing? How far will Batman go to protect him?
1. Riddle Me This

His cape swished quietly as he strode down the long hallway of the Watchtower. The entire league was gathered.

"_Gordon." The man jumped at the sudden appearance of The Dark Knight. _

"_Oh, Batman it's just you." Batman looked up at the Bat Signal shining on the thick clouds that always seemed to cover Gotham. "I was hoping you would show yourself."_

"_What do you want, Gordon?" He wasn't usually this short with the man, but he was anxious to get back to the mountain. He was thankful that Gotham had been quiet since Nightwing's accident; the time had been well spent with his son._

_Gordon took a step towards him. He stretched out his hand holding an envelope out to him. "This was delivered to my office this morning." He took the envelope. It was addressed to Batman._

"_Nigma." Batman was written in bold letters cut from a magazine. _

"_You've caught this wacko a time or two. I thought it wouldn't be too much trouble for you to figure out what he's up to." Gordon said putting his hands in his pockets._

"_I'll look into it." He growled before jumping from the roof. He whipped out his cape and glided easily to the car._

He didn't know how he was going to tell them.

_He stopped at the mansion to look in on Alfred. The man had been enjoying his break. He was asleep with a novel on his lap. Bruce smiled before taking the lift back down to the Batcave. He took the envelope from his belt and opened it hesitantly._

_Inside was a sheet of paper covered in letters torn from books varying in font size and style; it was an oddly formal look for The Riddler's calling card. He read the riddle carefully._

**The Knight is Darkest before the dawn**

**The hardest time to see the Son**

'To see the son?' What does that mean?

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone can come up with a better summary for this story or Why do we fall? please let me know. Mine do not do the story any sort of justice.**


	2. Set Up

Green Arrow leaned back in his chair casually. He stretched his arms behind his back, trying unsuccessfully to hold in a yawn.

"Oliver!" Dinah was slapping his shoulder.

"What? I'm tired." He sat up looking around the table at the other members of the league. "Mr. Nocturnal called this meeting and he isn't even here!" Of course Batman chose that moment to appear. He shot Green Arrow the Bat Glare before standing at the head of the table; Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I apologize if the hour bothers anyone else." Batman growled. "This is important."

He pressed a few buttons and brought up a screen capture. Superboy was carrying Nightwing into the bioship. Green Arrow sat up straight, fully attentive now. He pressed another button and the image zoomed into the background; Simon was standing on a rooftop nearby. "Simon _was_ at the com-center."

"I do not understand." Manhunter said. "I did not feel his presence inside Nightwing's mind."

Batman was quiet for a long time. "Batman?" Green Arrow tried to pull him out of his trance.

"He's never frozen like that before." Batman looked around the table; Oliver noticed that he exchanged a look with Dinah. "I know M'Gann is the one who… altered his mind after Artemis fell. But we didn't look into what happened _before._ Something had to have happened."

"What are you saying?" Green Arrow asked.

"That bomb wasn't supposed to go off for thirty seconds. It went off in fifteen." Batman growled. "All of this was a set up."

"A set up?" Green Arrow was a little skeptical. _Gotham is starting to get to Bruce's head._

"Yes!" Batman yelled. "This shouldn't be so hard for you to understand." Half of the League jumped. It was rare for Batman to raise his voice.

"Bruce, calm down." Dinah had stood up.

"Somehow, Simon knew exactly what Nightwing would be thinking when Artemis fell. He _knew_ exactly what memory would do the most harm."

"But how would anyone but you or another member of the League know all of that? The Team just found out about what happened to his parents." Flash was saying.

"I don't know how he knows, but he knows." Batman sighed. "I'm afraid that isn't all of the information he has either. He knows Nightwing's identity."

* * *

**Author's Note: I realize this is not the most well written piece but I have a hard time writing interactions with a lot of information needing to be delivered. I promise the next chapter will be better. I felt like I needed to get through this so I could get on with the story and bring in new information for the readers. Also a little food for thought: Why didn't Batman tell the League about The Riddle?**

* * *

**Please visit my forum: Young Justice Anonymous**

Please note that I did not mean for the title to sound like and AA meeting for those of you addicted to Young Justice. It was just a play on my pen name.


	3. Worry

He was still sleeping, lying on top of the thick comforter. Bruce smiled and pulled the soft throw blanket over his son. He brushed his shaggy hair from his forehead and walked out of the dark room, closing the door behind him. It was the fifth time he had checked on Dick since he went to bed an hour ago.

"I don't think I've seen you this worried about him since he was a child." Alfred was standing just outside the room. He looked at Bruce, concern evident in his expression. "What's on your mind?"

Bruce looked once more at the door before motioning for Alfred to follow him. He led the way to the lift that carried them down to the Batcave. "Simon knows who he is. And he's not the only one." He handed Alfred the paper with the riddle on it. He walked across the room to where his suit was stored. He pulled out his armor and started pulling it on. "I believe the Joker is involved as well."

"Haven't they connected the dots to you yet?" Alfred looked up from the riddle.

"Not as far as I know." Bruce pulled on his cowl. "I've been fighting these men for years and they never figured it out. I think someone else told them about Nightwing. Whoever that is could know the identities of the entire League; Simon, Riddler, and The Joker aren't privy to that information would be my guess." He walked back over to Alfred.

"And you intend to do something about this, then." Alfred said. It wasn't a question but Bruce answered anyway.

"Yes. I can't leave him vulnerable like this."

"You could always tell him you know." Alfred gave him that serious look.

Bruce sighed. "I can't do that Alfred. He is supposed to be able to get away from all of this. Richard Grayson isn't supposed to be worrying about villains, wondering who could be around the corner waiting for him. That's Nightwing's job."

"You might see them as different people, but they aren't going to." Alfred insisted.

"I can't take my son's freedom." Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have to go on patrol. Just watch him until I get home."

"You think someone would try to attack him here?"

"I don't know Alfred. I wouldn't put it past them." He strode over to the Batmobile. He smiled a little at the name Dick had given the car when he first became Robin. He opened the door and climbed inside. "If anyone shows up, you know what to do. And keep Tim off the chandelier."

Alfred nodded with a smile. He started the car. The sound of the engine thundered around the cave as he pressed on the gas and sped away.


	4. Intruder

**Author's Note: I know what you are all thinking. FINALLY! This chapter was difficult for me to right because of the semi-fight scene. I am not good at them. Alright enough of me. Let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

The nightmares always woke him up just before they hit the ground. It was a blessing and a curse; he didn't see their lifeless bodies, but he could never get the image of the fear in their eyes out of his head. Somehow, he had kept himself from screaming the last few nights. Sighing he opened his eyes and stared at the canopy of his four poster bed. It was exactly the same blue fabric hanging on dark cherry wood as every other bed in the Wayne home. The only difference was the 'Flying Graysons' poster tacked to it.

Dick shivered and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder. A gust of wind ripped through the room, bringing in a cold spattering of rain. He groaned and sat up slowly; his ribs still ached if he moved too suddenly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked across the dimly lit room. The window was open.

"Alfred!" He called. He knew Alfred wouldn't be in bed yet. The man had taken to staying awake until he knew Bruce was home. "Did you leave my window open?" There was no answer so he got up, wrapping the blanket around his bare torso. He yawned and walked over to the window. When it was firmly closed he reached for the lock, only to realize the latch was broken.

_When did that happen?_ He thought. Dick took a step away from the window suddenly wary of it. His eyes flicked around the room. "Alfred?" He called again.

The feeling of cold metal against his back and the quiet click of a bullet sliding into the chamber made him stiffen.

Lashing out instinctually, Dick pushed one arm back into the intruder's stomach and grabbed the wrist holding the gun as he turned. He knocked the gun away, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid a sideswipe to his head. He jerked away from his attacker, dropping the blanket. The man before him looked like a ninja; the first thought than ran through Dick's head was _stereotypical_. He pulled out a knife and slashed at him. The blade bit into his skin and he jumped back again. He let his training guide him as he backed away, dodging the ninja's slashes. The ninja faked to the side and swiped Dick's legs out from under him. As he crashed to the floor, the ninja flew down on top of him, pinning his arms down.

"I would have thought the little birdy could have done better." The voice sneered out from behind the mask. He brought the knife up and slammed it down into the floor next to Dick's head.

The door burst open revealing Alfred wielding a shotgun. The ninja back flipped to the window. As he crashed through the glass, Alfred fired the gun hitting the falling man in the leg.

Breathing heavily, Dick sat up. He watched Alfred walk to the window. He leveled the gun for a moment then looked down at him.

"What's going on Alfred?" Dick asked. He pulled the knife from the floorboards. It had an intricately carved handle in the shape of a question mark. The silver blade had a smear of blood on it. Etched into the blade were the words 'Is blood more important than the ties that bind?'

* * *

**Author's Note Continued: Some of you may be wondering, where is the Team? Don't worry they will show up. Maybe not in the next chapter but they will be in important part of this story.**

**Update 9/26/12: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I started school so the updates will be slow. I have the next part almost finished. Expect it in the next week or so.**

**Update 10/5/12: So I finished part 5. And I hated it. So I am rewriting it right now. It will be up my the end of the weekend at the latest. I managed to have very little homework so I have the time now.**


	5. Mission

_**I take that back. Inspiration struck and I got it up in 10 minutes. Part 6 is now in the works. **  
_

* * *

_One week later…._

Wally yawned. He didn't even try to fight it. He was walking down the hall of the cave, arm-in-arm with Artemis. Connor was leading the way to the briefing room.

"What is so important that Batman had to get us up this early?" Wally complained.

"It's never too early for him." Artemis said with a slight smile. "I don't think that man ever sleeps."

"I'll be Nightwing doesn't either." Wally grumbled.

Connor stopped at the door to the briefing room. "Trust me Wally. This is important. Bats had that look." He opened the door and walked inside.

Wally looked a little more serious now. He held the door open for Artemis then followed them inside. Zatana and M'Gann were already there. Batman was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest, scowl firmly in place.

"Hi guys!" Gar was sitting in a chair with his laptop.

Batman scowled at him and gave M'Gann a look before speaking. "Now that you are all here," He turned to the computer. "I have an assignment for you." He pressed a few buttons before a familiar face popped up on the massive screen.

_Dick? Why is Batman- _Wally's thoughts were interrupted by Artemis' exclamation.

"Hey. I know that guy. He went to my school in Gotham." She looked at Batman. "He's committed a crime hasn't he? I always thought he was going to hack some top secret government system."

_He probably already did. _Wally thought. "Who is this guy?"

"His name is Richard Grayson. He's Bruce Wayne's ward." Batman said.

"Isn't he that super rich guy?" Gar asked. Batman ignored him.

"Mr. Wayne contacted Commissioner Gordon earlier this morning. Gordon contacted me about the problem."

"Is he missing?" Connor asked.

Batman shook his head. "Over the past week, there have been multiple attempts on his life. I've looked into it and I believe he is being targeted by The Joker."

"So it's a standard week in Gotham." Gar said from across the room.

"I don't understand what you're telling us this for." Zatana said confused. "This seems like the kind of thing you, Nightwing, and Robin handle."

"Something has come up out of the country. We will be otherwise occupied." Batman growled. "This weekend Grayson will be at a function for one of Mr. Wayne's charities. It's exactly the type of place the Joker would strike. And I want the five of you," He looked at them all, still ignoring Gar, "to go there undercover."


	6. The Prince of Gotham

**That was faster than I thought. I should sit down and do this more often.**

* * *

"Batman wants you to do what?" Wally yelled.

"Calm down, idiot. It's just my cover." Artemis scowled. Batman had left in a hurry. Wonder Woman had come in and finished their briefing. Aretmis, Wally, Connor, M'Gann, and Zatana were now holding folders with their cover stories inside.

"He wants you to be this guy's date!" Wally growled.

"It's not like she's ever going to see him again Wally." Zatana said smiling. "He is pretty cute though."

"It's okay Walls." Artemis stood on her toes to kiss him. "I knew this guy when he was a goofy kid. He probably hasn't changed."

Wally continued to scowl and flopped down onto the couch.

"So you're my sister?" Connor was asking Zatana. He had the red folder open on his lap.

"And Wally's my cousin." M'Gann stated. "We're some kind of trust fund kids."

"This is ridiculous." Connor said. "I don't want to wear a monkey suit."

"Have you guys looked at this Grayson guy?" Gar asked. He had been staring intently at his laptop for the last hour.

"I just said he was cute Gar." Zatana said looking up from her folder.

"Gross." Gar said before standing up. "I'm serious." He broadcasted to the briefing screen. Several news and magazine articles popped up. Countless pictures and headlines fought for attention. "There's something wrong with this guy." Gar clicked a new tab.

Is Richard Grayson involved in Illegal Underground Streetracing?

Richard Grayson: Billionaire Daredevil

Grayson in Intensive Care

Is Bruce Wayne Abusive?

"I admit that last one seemed pretty far-fetched. But look at this. 'Grayson Can't Talk About Fight Club'." Gar said seriously.

"That's made up." Wally said. "It's just a bunch of stupid Gotham tabloids."

"This one is from the Daily Planet. _The New Prince of Gotham_. That Lois Lane lady wrote it."

"What?" Connor asked unusually high pitched. He got up from his chair and walked over to stand behind Gar. The rest of them gathered next to them.

_Early this week, Gotham General Hospital received a shock. Richard Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne and the new Prince of Gotham, was wheeled into their emergency room. The teen was sporting several cuts and bruises as well as a fractured arm and a serious concussion. When asked how he had sustained these injuries, Grayson refused comment. His guardian, as well as the family's butler Alfred Pennyworth, declined interviews. Some people may look at this as a teenage boy doing what they do best. This reporter however thinks the roots of this problem go deeper. As some of you readers may remember, Bruce Wayne was often seen with the odd unexplained injury. A legacy he seems to have passed to his adoptive son. Upon further investigation of Mr. Grayson's medical history, legally obtained information I might add, I discovered a long list of similar injuries with unexplained causes. Asking around the Gotham Academy several students and teachers have reported strange injuries on the boy. "This kid is sporting a new cut or bruise every time I see him," says a fellow student. Unfortunately for Mr. Grayson, being in the public eye does not bode well for someone who obviously has something to hide. This leaves me to wonder: What does the Prince of Gotham do with his time and money?_

"Wally's right Gar." M'Gann said. "This is probably just total garbage."

Gar frowned up at her before flipping through two dozen photos. Half of them showed the dark haired boy at different ages. There were cut lips, blackened eyes, scrapes across his cheeks. The more recent photos were all of him wearing leather jackets, riding on motorcycles, and getting into fancy cars that didn't look street legal.

"I don't know guys." Artemis said. "He always looked kind of beat up whenever I saw him at school. I always assumed one of the jocks had wailed on him though. He was a mathlete."

"I still think he's cute." Zatana said standing back.

* * *

**A recent development. I no longer accept PMs so if you absolutely have to ask me something or whatever please either leave a review or go to my forum Young Justice Anonymous. I will definitely answer in a timely manner. This is just a personal choice to avoid creepiness.**

**Author's Note: I've gotten some comments about Zatana being here and how she's in the Justice League now and what not. If you guys will notice Aqualad was in 'Why do we fall?' and Artemis and Wally are still here. This is not canon. If you guys want I can bring in Roy too. **


	7. Preparation

"I hate monkey suits." Connor grumbled. He had just failed at his fifth attempt at tying his bow tied. "Why do I have to wear this this anyway?" he demanded tearing it off.

"Bow ties are cool dude." Wally said straightening his own perfectly tied crimson bow tie. "This thing is black tie anyway." He looked at the reflection of M'Gann and Zatana sitting on the couch behind them. "Shouldn't you girls be getting ready or something?"

"It won't take long." Zatana said. M'Gann just continued to read her book. Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Will someone just please help me?" Connor groaned. He looked at M'Gann and Zatana.

Zatana just shrugged. "Sorry. Magic only works on my clothes." She snapped her fingers and was suddenly wearing a dark purple dress. She'd barely moved and was completely ready.

"I don't know how. If I want a bow tie it just appears." M'Gann said, her current outfit morphing into a pink gown.

"I'll do it." Artemis came walking in from a side room, with her hair down and wearing a green dress.

"Whoa!" Wally's eyes widened and he turned away from his mirror to look at her.

"What?" Artemis walked over to Connor. "Batman said Mr. Wayne bought it for me."

"That was generous." Wall said sitting down on the couch.

"It barely made a dent in that guy's cash flow. He's a billionaire." Artemis grabbed Connor's tie and flipped up the collar of his shirt. She started wrapping it around itself in a way he didn't understand.

"How do you know how to do this?" Connor asked watching her hands mystified.

"Dad had to make a lot of court appearances." Artemis said giving it a final straightening pull.

"Oh." He turned a little red.

"It's okay tough guy." Artemis smiled a little. "Besides, who do you think taught Wally?" Connor nodded and turned to look in the mirror.

"Hey Artemis, you never told us what your cover story is." M'Gann looked at her questioningly.

"I don't have one. I'm going as me." Artemis replied flipping her hair over her shoulder. "This party Is for the school this guy funds. I was one of the scholarship students; I'm supposed to be there." She pulled an envelope from her bad. "I got this this morning."

You are Cordially Invited to the

Wayne Foundation Annual Charity Ball

"You too huh?" They all looked over at the familiar voice. Roy was standing there leaning against the door frame, looking totally comfortable in his suit. "You guys didn't think you were going into this without me did you?"

* * *

**Author's Note 10/20/12: **** I will try to update soon, but it could possibly be another week or so. I have been working on the chapter but every time I write it, it feels like there is something that isn't quite right. I know you guys are anxious to see it. I am too.**

**Update: As it turns out my 'friend' is a pathological liar. No one died. **

**Also I am working on responding to all of the reviews so far. They will be in the A/N of the next chapter.**


	8. Socialize

_You won't be alone. Just stay calm. I'll take care of everything._

Bruce's words had been the biggest comfort. At least up until the moment he had left. Now, Dick was leaning against the vanity in the lavish hotel room, staring at his freshly slicked hair and the fading bruise across his cheek. He had just finished tucking weapons away in the lining of his jacket.

"Excuse me. Mr. Grayson?" A woman carrying a clipboard peeked around the door into the room.

Dick sighed and stood up. "Yes?"

"They've started asking for you." She replied. "I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you." He took a breath and straightened his jacket before following her out of the room. A few more deep breaths later and he was walking down the staircase to the extravagant ballroom. In his peripherals he could see the extra security cameras Bruce had installed.

"_Really Bruce? You're buying _another_ hotel?"_

"_What? If I own it I can do whatever I want with the security cameras."_

"_If that had come from anyone but you it would have sounded really creepy."_

Dick smiled a little at the memory. It was perfect timing; a moment sooner and the camera flash would have caught his worried expression. He walked as quickly as he was able past the photographers and into the crowd of well-dressed people.

"Hey Dick, where's Bruce tonight?" Someone asked.

"Business out of town. He sends his apologies."

"Bruce left you in charge?" The man sounded amazed.

"He thinks it's good for me to learn." He was trying hard not to sound too snobby. Somehow he managed to make his way across the room without too many interruptions. The drink someone handed him saved him from having to make small talk with the various socialites of Gotham, all of them vying for his attention.

"You got taller Grayson." That voice made him stop. He turned around slowly.

"Artemis?"

* * *

**I'm sorry this is so short, but I wanted to update and this scene was really difficult to write.**

**I know it has been a while since I updated and it is for a good reason. My laptop crashed and my grandma was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer on the same day. Unfortunately I didn't have a copy of this chapter saved anywhere but my computer. And obviously it was tough to write anything while worrying about my grandma. She lived with us from that day until she passed away. The last few weeks I've really felt like getting to this and just didn't have the time. Hopefully I will be able to update more often.**


	9. Façade

"Artemis?" Dick's mouth almost fell open as he turned around. There she was, the same as she'd looked a few weeks ago. Except for the exorbitantly expensive looking ball gown. _So that's what Bruce meant._

"Close your mouth, Grayson." Artemis said with an unusual smile. When she was next to him she looped her arm through his. "Mr. Wayne invited me. He said you didn't have a date."

"Uh… yeah that's true." His mind was still trying to process. _Who else is here?_

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Alright then. Let's mingle or whatever it is you millionaire playboys do at these things." She started to drag him out of his corner.

"I'd rather not actually." He said refusing to budge and halting her progress. "I'm not really in a talking mood today."

"You never like to talk." Another familiar voice had him turning his head. _Roy?_

"What are you doing here?" The question practically fell out of his mouth.

"Oliver's busy." Roy said it like it was explanation enough and took a drink from his glass.

"You two know each other?" Artemis asked. To anyone else the act would have been totally convincing.

"By reputation only." Roy responded flashing Artemis a charming smile. In any other situation Dick would have either laughed or gagged.

Artemis smiled back. "If you'll excuse us, I think I'll be forcing Grayson to dance with me now." This time he let her lead him out into the crowd. When she stopped she turned to face him and put one hand on his shoulder, holding the other out for him to take. He blinked in surprise.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope." She picked up his lifeless arm and laid his hand at her waist. "I've always wanted to do this."

* * *

**Once again, it's short but I'll be getting to the good stuff very soon. **


	10. Who are you?

_Well you could have told me that!_

_Yeah because you're really going to waltz with me?_

_You aren't waltzing._

_So! It's close enough. Do you even know how to waltz?_

_No but-_

_Would both of you be quiet!?_

Artemis halted her psychic argument with Wally at Connor's irritated insistence.

_Sorry._

_Try to stay focused guys. We aren't here to have fun. _

_But it won't kill us to have some anyway. _Artemis thought smiling to herself.

_It might kill him. _Artemis glared at Wally as they spun past him. Her face softened when she realized he was genuinely concerned.

"Something wrong, Grayson?" she asked looking up at his face. She hadn't missed his eyes flicking around the room.

"Just… people watching I guess."

_For people trying to kill you?_ Artemis guessed silently. "Oh. You do that a lot?"

"Only when people aren't staring at me." At the moment the people closest to them were conveniently occupied by her team mates.

"Is that a hobby you picked up or are you just paranoid?" Artemis asked on a laugh hoping to lighten his mood.

"Yes." His reply was without hesitation.

Artemis just blinked. "Well at least you're honest."

As the minutes passed, Dick grew quieter. His eyes were ever restless, flicking about the room, distracted by every sound any raised voice or sudden motion. Moving slowly to avoid startling him, she brought her arms up over his shoulders pulling him into a semi-hug as they danced. She prepared for an onslaught of psychic protests from Wally, but none came. From her vantage point over Dick's shoulder she could see he was actually smiling.

Dick on the other hand, was tense. His shoulders were straight and his arms were flexed like he was preparing to shield himself.

_Geez. Who is this guy? Thor?_ Artemis thought in amazement at the muscles she could feel through his jacket.

"Don't you ever relax? Maybe you'd enjoy yourself."

"Not really." Even without seeing his face, she could tell there was a slight hint of a smile on his lips.

A sudden bright light had them pulling apart. Artemis turned her head sharply to see a photographer that Dick was already glaring at.

"Do you mind? Get lost!" Dick demanded. The photographer hurried off, smiling despite the rebuke.

"What? You don't want to laugh about this someday?" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "You sure changed a lot Grayson."

Dick turned towards her, an almost sad look on his face, and then his expression was unreadable. A moment later the lights went out.

* * *

**I'm still getting a lot of comments about this so I need to reiterate: I realize Dick's first language is Romani, but it is not a written language so I made the creative decision to use Hungarian. I know it's not the same but it's close. And I can't write and unwritten language; if this were audio based it would be a whole other story. Seriously. I also realize that most people use Romanian, but the things I wanted to be said look better on the page in Hungarian.**


	11. In the Dark

**STOP! BEFORE YOU READ THIS GO TO THE POLL ON MY PROFILE AND VOTE! I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

* * *

Wally's first instinct was to grab M'Gann's arm knowing a microsecond later he would want to charge across the crowded ballroom and speed both Artemis and Dick out of the room. Connected as they were, M'Gann latched onto him feigning the frightened sister but really keeping him in place.

The room was filled by the dull roar of hushed voices and a few pockets of silence.

"Ladies and gentleman." Began a voice.

_What's going on? This was _not _on the schedule! _Wally though scanning the dark room.

"Let's all give a hand to Mr. Grayson." A light flicked on in the middle of the room illuminating Dick and Artemis. They had both turned towards the sound of the voice, Artemis clinging to his arm, Dick standing half way in front of her, both of them looking every bit the confused and frightened partygoers they were meant to be.

The slow sound of mock echoed through the now silent room.

"Such a wonderful host for providing tonight's entertainment." A haunting deranged laugh followed.

Wally swallowed with difficulty, watching the look of fearful recognition flash across Dick's face before it vanished.

"A little birdie told me this party was going to be…" The pause was filled by a chuckle. "A real blast."

* * *

**Once again I know it is a short chapter, but the next few are probably going to be long. Plus this was surprisingly difficult to write.**


	12. Psycho

**And now the action picks up. **

* * *

Across the room another light flared to life. Several people gasped and Dick wrapped a protective arm around Artemis.

"Evening… I expected everyone to be a little crazy by now." The man was lounging in a chair with his legs crossed, his foot bobbing to the now halted music. Shadows still shrouded his face.

"I don't recall seeing your name on the guest list." Dick said loudly and defiantly.

"Of course you wouldn't. I wasn't on it." Slowly he leaned forward. A demented red smile spread from ear to ear. "But then, things don't always go according to plan, do they?"

_The Joker? He's the psycho behind all of this?_

_ Everyone in Gotham is a psycho Zee. It was just a matter of figuring out which one. _They could all tell Wally's eyes were narrowed by the sound of his voice.

"You seemed surprised." The Joker said standing. The people closest to him backed away. "I would have thought The Batman was a better teacher." With each word he took another step closer to the pair.

"Very funny. Do I look like the type to hang out with vigilantes?" Dick's voice was defensive, but played off with fear laced humor.

A few more steps and he was close enough to touch them. "Lovely girl. Will you be trading her in for next year's model soon?" a strand of Artemis' hair slipped through his fingers until she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Artemis hissed. Wally's grip on M'Gann tightened.

"Picked a feisty one this time." The Joker stepped back and licked his lips. "A fighter for a fighter."

"You're out of your mind." Dick replied with narrowed eyes.

"Am I?" Joker chuckled and grinned. "I do not pretend to be anything less than I am. Parading around as something else… now that would be crazy."

"What are you getting at?"

Joker laughed again and turned in a circle with his arms spread wide. "I know who you really are. And you're going to tell all these lovely people." He put his arms down. "And you're going to tell us the answer to the question all of Gotham has been asking: Who is The Batman?"

* * *

**I'm appreciating the feedback on my other stories as well. It's encouraging.**


	13. Let's Play A Game

**Update came quick this time because I already had it written. Well most of it anyway.**

* * *

Dick blinked a few times until he burst out laughing, masking the sounds of surprise from around the room.

"What? You think I know anything? Just because people call me The Prince of Gotham doesn't mean I get to know all the secrets."

Artemis shuffled her feet. "Dick…" She placed a cautious hand on his arm.

Joker just kept grinning. "Oh no, no. Little Mr. Grayson doesn't know a thing. But I'm not asking him. I want to hear it from Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Dick looked over his shoulder. "Good luck with that. I don't think he was on the guest list either."

_What? This clown thinks Nightwing is _Dick Grayson_? _Connor thought bewildered.

_Apparently anything is possible in Gotham. _Wally and M'Gann thought at the same time.

_There's no way Nightwing is this guy. He wears too many monkey suits. _Connor thought in protest.

_Guys focus! _Artemis snapped. _Being threatened by a madman over here._

"You don't want to play games with me bird boy." The Joker said shaking a scolding finger at him. "I don't play fair."

"This isn't a game." Dick growled.

"Not yet…Let's play one shall we?" Joker broke off in high pitched laughter. He smiled pulling a revolver out of the inside pocket of his purple suit jacket. Dick's eyes widened as he watched the chamber spin and click into place. "I always liked this game." Joker put the pistol to his head and pulled the trigger.

A few people screamed expecting to watch him fall to the floor. Instead he simply pulled the gun from his temple and licked his lips again.

"It's so chaotic!" He exclaimed with a flourish. "You never known when you'll be blown away."

Dick's swallowed hard and pulled Artemis behind him. "That's your game? Roulette?"

"Unless you want to play the other one!"

Suddenly, a burly man in a clown mask was hauling Artemis away. Dick turned intent on attacking when two others grabbed his arms, forcing him to turn back to where Artemis now stood with the gun against her forehead.

"No!" He started pulling wildly against his captors. "Don't!"

_Do something!_ Artemis yelled.

Wally was already midstep when Connor grabbed him. _Don't move. The bullet's not in that part of the chamber._

_ So! He's holding a loaded gun to her head!_

_ He knows he needs leverage. _Roy had been quiet until then. _He knows where the bullet is; they won't try to kill her. Yet._

_ Yet?_

"Please! Let her go!" Dick begged despite knowing it was useless.

Joker grinned and pulled the trigger. Artemis screamed and flinched, a few tears spilling from her eyes.

"It's your lucky day." Joker let go of Artemis and shoved her into the crowd. Connor's grip was the only thing keeping Wally from being at her side an instant later. Joker nodded to the other two men who forced Dick to his knees. "You'd better start talking bird boy, or this lovely ballroom is getting a new coat of paint."

Dick bit his tongue and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Don't be so rash. You'll never get anything out of him that way." The smooth feminine voice was followed by the clacking of heels on the marble floor.

_I thought she helped Batman? _Zatana thought in confusion.

The rest of the team was silent watching the dark haired, masked woman striding up to The Joker. She placed a hand on Dick's cheek. "You're cuter in person."

"And you have a better tactic, hm?" The Joker asked waving his gun around.

Catwoman's laugh was almost mocking. "The right kind of leverage."

"Found him boss!" A young woman in a too tight dress was standing at the top of the stairs, holding on to the hood of the boy standing next to her.

"Dick!" He tried to run down the stairs only to be dragged back. The woman started to descend at a slower pace pulling him with her.

_Oh no._

Dick's eyes were wide and full of fear when he cast a quick glance at Wally. The Joker was sporting a full grin.

"Let's see then shall we?" He lifted the gun and aimed.

"Tim! Don't touch him!" Dick jerked one arm away, ripping the sleeve of his jacket, and savagely elbowed on of his captors. The other was quicker and dealt a heavy blow to Dick's ribs.

Wally flinched and felt M'Gann's grip on his arm tighten almost painfully, as he fell forward onto his hands gasping for breath.

"He can't talk if he can't talk." The Joker said before raising the gun and shooting the man in the chest. The blast was followed by screams and the dull thud of his body hitting the floor. Joker sighed and tossed the gun away. "There goes my bullet. It's time for a new game." He pulled a knife from his sleeve and turned to face Tim.

"Batman…" Dick gasped the name. The Joker's shoulder's tensed expectantly. "Batman won't let you get away with this."

With a slight chuckle the Joker knelt next to him, pulling his head up by the back of his hair. "Oh I'm counting on it." He pressed the blade to Dick's cheek. "Our new game it Truth or Dare. Either you start telling me the truth… or I'll put a brand new smile on Timmy's face. Just dare me."

* * *

**Gah. This chapter was bad. I'm sorry. The next update may take a week or so. I need to work out the order of a few things. You can however expect an update to You Could Have Told Us sometime this weekend I think.**


	14. Recap

**My apologies to everyone who thought this was going to be an actual update. I have had a surprising lack of time as well as ability to write the last few weeks. I thought I may have broken one of my fingers- on my right hand of course- so holding a pen or typing was a pain, literally. Thankfully it is not broken, just very bruised.**

**I was discussing the next few chapters with my sister and she stopped me to ask "Why?" about several things I considered to be obvious. This brought to my attention that some of you reader's may be in need of a recap. That's what this chapter will be as soon as I can go back and write it.**

**I've also had request for some Wally and Artemis fluff but I am having a hard time making it not sad, just because anything about them is now inherently sad. So I have a few other ideas that I am working on with some WallyXArtemis moments/feelings that you all can expect to see within the next few weeks.**

**Just a note about updates: I start new classes on Monday. This is also the starting date of April's NaNoWriMo. I will be attempting to write 50,000 words of original fiction in 30 days. This means that my updates will be a bit slower during April.**

**What will soon follow is a recap of everything from Why do we fall? through the current chapter of Why so serious?**


End file.
